


yesterday, upon the stair (i met a man who wasn't there)

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: imagine a time when the truth ran free [3]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry!Blaine, Introspection, M/M, Rory is Klaine's son, doctor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wonders where Kurt ends and the Doctor begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yesterday, upon the stair (i met a man who wasn't there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).



> Title is from "Antigonish" by Hughes Mearns.

_"The worst feeling isn't being lonely._

_It's being forgotten by someone you would never forget."_

_-Nishan Panwar_

 

 

Sometimes Harry finds himself watching his Kurt (his boyfriend? his husband? such terms have lost all meaning, he knows not which is right and _his Kurt_ works somehow so he keeps it) and he wonders. He catches glimpses- a smile, a wink, a word- of the Doctor in Kurt, but then he is gone and Harry is left with a stranger.

*

He finds himself watching, waiting, listening, _wishing_ -

Before remembering that the man before him is both stranger and friend, something strange and new and _terrifying_  yet the most familiar person in the world.

*

Sometimes he catches a mannerism, a slight quirk that carried over from alien to man, and he wonders about exactly how much carried over through the Chameleon Arch.

Because if the memories didn't, how much has changed? Harry knows that the Doctor's travels formed him, that they made him what he is-was?-today. The Doctor always says that memories make the man.

So how much of that man is left if Kurt has lived a very different yet oh so similar life? One of discrimination and hatred, yes, yet so easy compared to the Doctor, who was forced to watch his entire people _burn_ \- no, not only watch, he _made it happen_.

*

Harry knows that in a way, Kurt Hummel exists. The body in front of him is familiar, looks exactly like the Doctor's, but when Harry lays his head against Kurt's chest he can only hear the faint _thump_ of one heart, not the steady beat of two. Kurt Hummel is a human with an entire set of memories to himself, secrets no one else knows and memories no one has experienced. He is as real as the Doctor, in his own way.

Blaine Anderson, on the other hand, is nothing but a facade, a name and a face that Harry has adopted to himself. He knows Blaine Anderson, can act with his face and mannerisms, but when it come down to it, there is not nor has there ever been a Blaine Anderson.

Kurt Hummel exists, but Blaine Anderson does not.

*

But this boy still has his husband's kindness, and intelligence, and cunning, that is for sure, and sometimes Harry forgets who he is speaking to. He will open his mouth, about to say some seemingly inane comment about Gallifrey or the TARDIS or his childhood at Hogwarts, but then Kurt will turn and Harry will see the innocence, the softness in his eyes and face and shut his mouth. Kurt is amazing, Harry will never deny that, but he's not the _same_.

He doesn't _understand_. 

*

Sometimes he finds himself watching, and he finds himself observing a stranger.


End file.
